Peach Creek Estates
Peach Creek Estates is one of the many nameless suburban development regions where Ed, Edd N Eddy take place. The street that the Cul-de-Sac is built on is called Rethink Avenue. Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 For more information go to Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 or simply referred as The Cul-de-Sac is the area where all The Cul-de-Sac kids live, the Cul-de-Sac is surrounded by 11 houses- all of the have backyards, a few backyards have a tree in them. 3 of the houses are described as 'anonymous' since it's never known who lives in them. cdsirl1.PNG|Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 in a 3D Commercial cdsirl2.PNG|Another Shot of Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 in a 3D Commercial Residences *Ed *Sarah *Ed and Sarah's Mother *Ed and Sarah's Father (unseen) *Edd *Edd's Mother (unseen) *Edd's Father (unseen) *Eddy *Eddy's Mother *Eddy's Father *Rolf *Rolf's Mother (unseen) *Rolf's Father (unseen) *Rolf's Nana (unseen) *Jonny *Jonny's Mother (unseen) *Jonny's Father (unseen) *Plank *Nazz *Nazz's Mother (unseen) *Nazz's Father (unseen) *Jimmy *Jimmy's Mother (unseen) *Jimmy's Father (unseen) *Kevin *Kevin's Mother (unseen) *Kevin's Father (unseen) Former Residences *Eddy's Brother List of Houses *Edd's House, *Rolf's House, *Jonny's House, *Nazz's House, *Jimmy's House, *Ed and Sarah's House, *Eddy's House, *Kevin's House, *Lavender Roofed Pink House, *Blue Roofed Yellow House, *Light Livid Roofed White House. Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 For more information go to Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 or simply referred as The Construction Site is the unfinished Cul-de-Sac, in the east of Peach Creek Estates. The area is still under construction. the area mostly consists of: house skeletons, piles of dirt with shovels in them, bricks, wooden planks, bulldozers, cement mixers, cranes, steamrollers, wheelbarrows and dead trees. Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-11h26m27s78.png|The Construction Site The Third Cul-de-Sac For more information go to The Third Cul-de-Sac (Peach Creek) Peach Creek Estates Third Cul-de-Sac is another Cul-de-Sac apart from Peach Creek Estates Phase 1 and Peach Creek Estates Phase 2 where the kids sometimes play and where Ed, Edd and Eddy set their scams. TC5.PNG|The Third Cul-de-Sac Events The Cul-de-Sac Flood In the episode Scrambled Ed (Season 2 Episode 9), the Ed's Sea Ranch sign fell and blocked the flow of The Creek, forcing it to flood the estates. In order to survive the kids had to float on pieces of fence posts. Once The Creek was blocked, water started to squirt out of Rolf's backyard ground. Then water started to pore from the holes of The Lane, a few moments later the water started to break The Lane eventually tearing it apart and letting the water go through, flooding the Cul-de-Sac and the Park 'n Flush how the flood ended, cause the next episode, the estates were fine. The Destruction of Rethink Avenue In the episode Run for your Ed when Ed sleepwalks into their trailer and starts to eat their food, he then ends up (somehow) getting their ship in a bottle stuck on his finger. At this point, he has woken the sisters and has already left. When they had found the Bottle gone, May tries to call 911 but Lee says they should find it 'Kanker-style'. Meanwhile, Rolf is leaving to deliver a huge weenie to the market when Victor stops pulling it. Rolf then sees Wilfred scooting around the ground, and the chickens freaking out. Rolf then puts a chicken leg to his ear and knows that something is wrong. He then grabs all of his animals and runs to the shelter and locks the door. Meanwhile, Eddy and Edd go to pickup Ed at Kevin's house, where they discover the missing bottle. When they can't get it off, they go out to find a way to get it off; thus, the destruction begins. When the Eds leave, the Kankers arrive. Jimmy and Nazz are the first to see the Kankers destroy the first house. The destruction of the first house caused an Earthquake that swept through the whole street. Sarah was the first to be attacked with Jimmy watching in horror as he was hiding in his room. Meanwhile, the Eds are trying to put soap on the bottle but, because Ed has a fear of soap, he runs away. He then runs into Kevin's backyard when he is cutting it. An angered Kevin tells them to go away, unaware that the Kankers had just entered his yard. Ed has just gotten rid of the soap and now wants to use sticky tape to get it off. They then go to get it, unaware that the whole street is being destroyed. They then go into Sarah's room to get it but are yelled at by Sarah to get out (who is hiding from the Kankers). When the Eds leave, the Kankers come in to get their next victim. Unfortunately for the Eds, the sticky tape did not work (and caused damage to Edd's house). The Eds are also in trouble when Sarah tells the Kankers (after being gagged and stuffed in a potato sack) that the Eds have their bottle and they leave to get it at Edd's house. When they got there, Edd opens the door to see his ultimate nightmare and locks it (slowly) and tells Ed and Eddy the bottle belongs to the Kankers. They try to hide in the sink, but are found. When they think this is the end, the Kankers take the bottle off and leave (while fighting over it). In the end, the whole street is destroyed, Eddy has his finger stuck in the sink, and Rolf thinks the danger that he foretold is still going on. It may take a long time till he finds the destruction is over. It is also unknown how the street was rebuilt or how quickly it was.Fire trucks and helicopters can be heard in the background at the very end of the episode, so the residents of Peach Creek must have noticed this event and called the Fire Department (and the police, and probably an ambulance), or one of the kids managed to get out an alert. Gallery CLDS.png|A Cul-de-Sac in real life MAP.png|Map of Peach Creek Estates CDS2.png|The Cul-de-Sac from another angle Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-15h42m47s208.png|Phase 1 of the estates before final completion Wide-eye_view_of_Cul-de-Sac.jpg|The front of the Cul-de-Sac Edsbigpicture1600x1100g.jpg|The Cul-de-Sac from the distance Cul_de_sac_day.PNG|The Cul-de-Sac during the morning PCEPointofNoReturn.PNG|A view of Peach Creek Estates from the Point of No Return ride CLDSDay.png|The Cul-de-Sac during day time Cul_de_sac_night.PNG|The Cul-de-Sac during night time CS1.png|Another shot of the Construction Site PCEB.png|The Cul-de-Sac interely covered in bunnies PCEG.png|All the Cul-de-Sac yards covered in tall grass CLDS.jpg|The Cul-de-Sac after The El Mondo Stink Bomb Explotion Begining.png|The begining of the Destruction of Rethink Avenue Ending.png|The end of the Destruction of Rethink Avenue PCESIGHN 1.PNG|Peach Creek Estaes Phase 1 Sign (former) PCE Sign.png|Another Shot of the Peach Creek Estates Sign PCES.png|Peach Creek Estates Sign Category:Peach Creek Category:Peach Creek Estates Category:Rethink Avenue